


my taste in music is your face

by cthru



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Romance, This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written, basically the whole squad's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthru/pseuds/cthru
Summary: “Go back to work, Peralta,” she says, smile coloring her voice and she knows it will have no effect but she says it anyway.“I don’t see you working, Detective Santiago,” Jake replies, grin never faltering. Amy rolls her eyes fondly.“That’s because you’re distracting me. Stop looking at me like that or we’ll never go home at this rate.”“You started it first!”A surprised laugh escapes Amy’s lips and Jake leans back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, trying to keep the smirk on his face but ultimately failing, instead giving way to a wide grin which makes his eyes crinkle. Amy’s so taken aback by the pure joy on his face that her mouth stays open for longer than necessary.“I did not,” she protests weakly.“Nuh-uh, you did and we both know it, Santiago. Just admit that you can’t keep your eyes off me because seeing me working responsibly turns you on.”(The squad is stuck at the precinct after someone screws up their paperwork and Amy's losing her mind aka this is so fluffy, your teeth will probably rot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Tear In My Heart" by twenty one pilots that always reminds me of Jake and Amy.
> 
> So basically I wrote this while having the feels and this sugarball of fluff came out. Set during season 4 I guess but there is no definite timeline or spoilers in this, so... Hope you guys like it! :)

It’s a testament to how tired she feels when she realizes she can taste her thoughts.

It’s not _that_ weird, okay?

See, 20 minutes ago when she dejectedly put her head on her hand, which was leaning on her desk and thought about how she’s never going to figure out what obvious, right-there-in-front-of-her error she’s missing is, Amy felt a sour taste invade her mouth which refused to go away no matter how much water she drank.

Or it might’ve been the coffee Hitchcock brought earlier that she’s been inhaling for the past hour which is probably more plausible.

Let the record state, though, that Amy feels that her initial theory should not be dismissed so easily and might hold up in court.

_Oh God, she’s losing her mind._

Amy lifts her head from where it’s been resting on her now aching hand and pouts at the pain. She tries to roll her wrist in an effort to loosen the muscles she’s irresponsibly aggravated but that only makes her wince more and she almost lets out a pathetic yowl. Thankfully, she manages to gulp it down and instead looks around the precinct to distract herself from her misery.

A month ago a high-profile case had rolled in and Captain Holt had enlisted all of his detectives to work on it. It had been an exhausting one – Amy doesn’t remember getting more than five hours of sleep each night in the past month and she suspects her colleagues hadn’t fared any better. Even Scully and Hitchcock had helped – they were the ones on coffee and food duty, although it took an unfortunate incident in which Boyle had to spend two days in the precinct bathroom, working there simultaneously and Rosa was forced to take files from the barely cracked door of the men’s toilet before the detectives took turns to spend twenty minutes explaining what _exact_ restaurant they wanted food from and what _exact_ coffee order was needed.

Needless to say, this case required lots of sacrifices.

The team had been separated into partnerships – Diaz and Boyle were the grinders. Charles was infamous for his ability to find promising leads among mountains of old case files while Rosa was infamous for her ability to scare him into focus when he got distracted. The duo worked well to connect leads and Holt knew that, so he trusted them with the hard work. Meanwhile, the captain along with the sergeant were in partnership with Peralta and Santiago, so the four of them can cover more ground – Holt and Terry had nothing against field work but preferred to stay at the precinct interviewing witnesses, interrogating perps and going through bank records, statements, etc. Jake and Amy were sporadic in their work – they didn’t limit themselves on the type of work they were doing – some days they’d be filling out paperwork and working on the case board set up in the briefing room, other days they’d be out investigating crime scenes, doing door duty and staking out hotspots for possible suspects.

Everyone was working themselves ragged but Amy is proud enough to admit that she and Jake are on another level.

Their competitive spirit, love of puzzles and almost manic desire to be the best cops they can possible be meant they barely left the precinct and Charles had to remind them gently that they haven’t eaten lunch _or_ breakfast and then drag them (sometimes literally) to the break room.

But the case is over, all perps locked away in the holding cell which meant everyone could breathe a sigh of relief and go home to sleep for four days.

Right?

Wrong.

Somewhere among the chaos someone (Amy will not name names, it’s an innocent mistake, it happens, doesn’t matter that it almost screwed up a _month_ worth of work) switched out suspects’ names which meant _all_ reports now contained wrong information which wouldn’t look good in court is what she’s saying.

(Charles. It was Charles.

God _damn_ it, Boyle.)

Truthfully, Amy can’t bring herself to be truly mad that she’s stuck for another day at the precinct. She’s just tired and kinda sad because she was actually looking forward to going home with Jake and snuggling under the covers while the comforting hum of _Jeopardy_ played in the background, effectively lulling them to sleep right there on the couch.

She misses him and has missed him for the past month, although they spent almost every hour of the day together. But it’s not like she can kiss him in the precinct – in front of the captain, no less, Amy’s sense of professionalism hasn’t disappeared _yet_ – or do anything more than a comforting squeeze on the shoulder while passing by or a small smile when their eyes interlock over their desks.

(Okay but when that thought crosses her mind, she tastes sweetness like that candy she had earlier, what is up with _that_?

Amy vows not to tell Jake about her taste-thoughts because she’s pretty sure he’ll never let her hear the end of it.

 _“Hey Ames, what taste did you get when you saw me in that dope tux last night? Was it of jalapenos because of how_ hot _I looked?”_

Amy shudders and rolls her eyes instinctively.)

“Yo Santiago, you okay?”

Amy startles slightly and realizes she actually shuddered with no preamble and winces.

“Yep, I’m A-Okay,” she says brightly, putting on a wide grin which hurts her cheeks. Has it really been that long since she’s _smiled_?

Rosa furrows her brows at her weirdness but says nothing and goes back to her paperwork with a heavy sigh. Amy realizes she should be doing her own work as well if she wants to go home anytime soon, so she turns her gaze towards the sheet in front of her and massages her temples.

She usually loves doing paperwork - _it’s one of your favorite things among processing perps and organizing your emails_ , Jake’s voice in her head helpfully supplies – but her hand is cramping, her contacts are dry and she hasn’t had a proper dinner with her boyfriend in ages, so paperwork is not on the list of her favorite things right now.

“Hey Ames, will you pass me Trent’s statement?”

Amy looks up at Jake who is still furiously typing away at his computer with one hand, while the other holds a paper cup full of coffee to his lips. He’s had three of those in the last half an hour which means he’s hyperactive and very focused and from time to time his jiggling leg hits his desk which prompts a small yelp but doesn’t stop said leg from bouncing up and down. Despite his furrowed brow and downturned lips, his whole frame emanates youth and Amy’s feeling emotional and Jake-deprived so she can’t help the dopey grin that takes over her face.

Her prolonged silence makes Jake look over to her and stop typing. She doesn’t even try to look embarrassed and doesn’t have to – the other day she heard him moaning to Charles about how he actually misses being surrounded by _doilies_ , so she knows he misses her just as she misses him. He registers the look on her face a second slower than he normally would’ve but then his whole face relaxes into a soft smile and his eyes do that funny sparkling thing Amy loves so much and there it is – Amy’s officially turned into a puddle.

“Sure, babe, one sec,” she murmurs because she finally realizes she’s keeping him from working which means she’s keeping them from going home sooner rather than later. She catches Jake’s smile widen at her use of ‘babe’ at work but he doesn’t tease her for it. Amy has to admit that disappoints her a little but she knows everyone is severely sleep deprived, so she doesn’t let herself linger on it. She finally finds what she’s looking for among the mess of papers on her desk and passes it wordlessly to Jake who places it beside his keyboard but makes no move to look at it. Amy raises a brow at him but he just looks at her with his stupid grin on his stupidly adorable face and Amy feels her resolve weaken more and more.

“Go back to work, Peralta,” she says, smile coloring her voice and she knows it will have no effect but she says it anyway.

“I don’t see _you_ working, Detective Santiago,” Jake replies, grin never faltering. Amy rolls her eyes fondly.

“That’s because you’re distracting me. Stop looking at me like that or we’ll never go home at this rate.”

“You started it first!”

A surprised laugh escapes Amy’s lips and Jake leans back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, trying to keep the smirk on his face but ultimately failing, instead giving way to a wide grin which makes his eyes crinkle. Amy’s so taken aback by the pure _joy_ on his face that her mouth stays open for longer than necessary.

“I did _not_ ,” she protests weakly.

“Nuh-uh, you did and we both know it, Santiago. Just admit that you can’t keep your eyes off me because seeing me working responsibly turns you on.”

Amy’s eyes widen but she hears herself chuckle ( _traitor_ , she accuses herself inwardly) at the same time Gina exclaims “Ew!” without looking up from her phone, Rosa letting out a grunt of disgust and Charles sighing dreamily.

“Can you guys keep it in your pants? We’re trying to work here,” Gina drawls lazily.

“Gina, you’ve done nothing but sit at your phone all day. You’re not even supposed to be here, Holt relieved you two days ago,” Amy replies.

“Oh please, like you buffoons would do any work without me being here to inspire you.”

Jake’s face screws up in confusion while Amy just turns around to face her desk, unable to even think of an appropriate response to that.

“Oh come on, guys, you can’t blame them for being _in love_ ,” Charles pipes in, a dopey smile directed at Jake and Amy. Amy’s not actually sure if he’s even looking at them or their desks.

“Charles,” Jake warns and Boyle murmurs, “Roger that” and turns around toward his work.

“Come on guys, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we go home. Terry _hates_ missing story time,” the Sarge shouts exasperatedly.

Everyone bows their heads towards their desks (except Gina, of course, who doesn’t even flinch at Terry’s outburst, only keeps scrolling uninterestedly on her phone) and Amy continues her search for any errors in the report in front of her. She’s just at the point of starting to wonder how ‘perpetrator’ is spelled ( _oh God_ ) when a piece of crumpled paper lands right in front of her pen holder. She looks up at Jake who is innocently rifling through a folder and rolls her eyes before carefully unfolding the paper.

**You look really cute when you’re being reprimanded. <3**

Amy smiles involuntarily and sighs in exasperation but there is still no reaction from her desk partner. She looks around the bullpen and when she’s sure everybody is working and not about to chastise her for doing the opposite, she grabs her favorite pen and scribbles as best as she can on the crumpled piece of paper.

_Terry’s gonna yell at us again, Jake, stop getting distracted._

She chews on her bottom lip for a moment before throwing all caution to the wind.

_You look really cute when you’re filling out paperwork. <3_

She throws the paper back to him as inconspicuously as she can and pretends nothing out of the ordinary is happening. She keeps an eye on his reaction, though and gives kudos to Jake who doesn’t immediately unfold the note to not seem suspicious. She can see his fingers are itching to do it, though and surely enough a second later he quickly opens the piece of paper and snorts upon reading it. He writes something down with a smirk on his face and Amy dreads (but also kinda looks forward to) the inevitable teasing.

She doesn’t look around this time when she opens the paper but has to stop herself from scoffing.

**I knew I was irresistible while working! Strange kinks you have there, Ames.**

Amy sends a mock glare his way which she makes sure he sees and scribbles her reply smugly.

_Look who’s talking, Mr. I Had Dead Guy Sex With The M.E. :P_

**Oh come on, you said we weren’t gonna mention this anymore. :(**

_I said no such thing, Peralta. Amy: 1, Jake: 0._

**Fine, you win this round. You’re lucky I love you, Santiago.**

_Oh no, you’re lucky I_ _love you, Peralta._

**Yeah, you’re right. I am.**

Amy looks up after reading Jake’s last note to see him looking at her with pure wonder and love written on his face and she thanks whatever God’s out there because her knees weaken each time she sees it and this time isn’t an exception. She smiles at him softly and scribbles one last note to him.

_Go back to work, Jake. Jeopardy’s rerun is on in four hours, I don’t wanna miss it. I love you so much._

Amy thinks that’s the end of that but a second later something hits her forehead. She realizes the thing is the piece of paper they’ve been throwing around and she’s ready to glare at Jake but she restrains herself, responsibly thinking that it’s better to have more ammo after reading the note.

**Love you so much, too, Ames. <3 <3 <3**

She can’t bring herself to look up at her partner and glare at him because Amy’s too busy grinning at her paperwork, trying not to get distracted by said partner’s heart-eyes or his declarations of love that still bring butterflies to her stomach.

She carefully folds the paper in half, tucks it into a safe place in her top drawer and goes back to her report with renewed determination and a smile on her face.


End file.
